In Another Life
by Sparrowhawk1952
Summary: Steve and Kono go undercover to protect a state represenitive...feelings emerge, question is are they onesided or mutual? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: I Would Be Your Girl

A/N: Again, I do not own Hawaii Five-0. CBS and all of them do. I just like to play house with the characters...I know that undercover couple stories are done to death in both tv and fanfic...but I really can't help doing this one...it's a little on the sad side. And if you haven't noticed...I love using titles for stories and chapters from songs...This one was inspired by Katy Perry's The One that Got Away. This chapter really did not come easy for me, my apologies if it just doesn't flow

Rated: T for now, may change it later if things begin to spice up...which I doubt. But..read anyway *smile*

In Another Life.

Paradise. Paradise is supposed to be perfect, right? That would be too easy. Instead there's not a part of the world where bad men don't live and don't try to wreck havoc on those that try to do right. With elections a year away, campaigns were already gearing up, and tensions mounting with those who did not appreciate the viewpoints of whoever was running.

"I hate politics." Kono growled, leaning back in her chair, a murderous look crossing her face.

Danny raised an eyebrow as he sat across from her, awaiting the rundown on the latest case that Steve had called them in for, strange he wasn't already here biting the bit to get started, "I don't think anyone really enjoys it...except the ones that are in it. You do vote right?"

Kono gave him a look, not bothering to answer that question.

"Are you in a bad mood today, cousin?" CHin asked, with slight concern, watching her. That was a downside of having a woman on the team...women were moody and no he was not being sexist..it was the truth.

"No." She said softly, "I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly, well hopefully. It wasn't professional to bring personal life to work and she was trying very hard not to. Any further questioning was stopped when their boss walked in, nodding once. Everyone sat a little straighter, it was unconcious and hard not to do. He didn't apologize for being later then he said he would be, his demeanor was a little...sandpapery.

"Represenitive hopeful Jack Daniels." Steve put the picture up on the screen and gave Danny a look as he snickered, "I'm serious, that's his name."

"That's just..that's funny." He smiled, then cleared his throat at the level glare. "Sorry."

Steve turned back to the screen, sighing. "Is currently living in Keolu Hills, recently there have been vague threats to his life...increasing in regularity and intensity. It seems to be coming from this group of people." Another picture swung up on the screen, "An radical activist group for small government and little to no control." The group listened quietly, wondering where exactly they came in. "Our plan is to infiltrate the group and seperate the ones that are making the death threats and acutally planning on doing something. We'll pose as a married couple, live in the general area of the group's headquarters and go from there."  
"Who's we?" Danny asked.

"Jack's an old friend of mine." Steve said, his glance making no room for questions or quips about mixing personal life with business. "So me, and Kono." He glanced at her.

She looked a little surprised, 'Won't this take away from other cases?" Was the first thing that came to mind.

"This is our case." Steve crossed his arms, "From the Governor's mouth." He watched her. "You have a problem with it?"

Chin raised his eyebrows. Something was up with both of them for sure. "I think it's just because you don't seem the undercover type, Steve, that's all." He said gently.

Steve shrugged, "Like I said, Jack's an old friend."

"Am I missing something here...because..there's a lot of tension in this room." Danny waved his hand, "It's just a case, but both of you have been like little porcupines since we came in."

"Nothing's wrong with me." Steve said. Lied.

Kono shrugged, stretching her back and trying to get over the mood she was in, "it's fine, I'm sorry I snapped at you Danny. And, Steve, I'm fine with it, I don't have a problem, I just..like Chin said...you're not the undercover type." She smiled, trying to soothe the situation.

Steve returned the smile slightly, "I'm just full of surprises." He sighed, "Anyway," He continued, by way of an almost apology, "We'll move tomorrow, so Danno, Chin, you'll be on surveilence, it'll be easier for us to send the wires back to you..especially if we're being watched." He filled them in on the rest of the details and they departed to prepare for the next day and the weeks following.

She needed stability. Really...stability in the Navy. Steve snorted, organizing his things. He knew he'd been a bear to his team, and he was sorry, but Catherine doing a complete 180 on him and dumping him for the reason of stability stung. She needed more then a booty call. His nostrils flared as he zipped a bag, booty call. Really. He'd tried, tried to make their dates nice and actually get to dinner, more times then not it was *her* that had ended up being the one that wanted the sex. He *liked* her dammit. It wasn't easy having a significant other in either of their jobs. It had *worked*. He sighed. After the phone call from her had come the Governor's..and the case. It wasn't easy for some reason to switch off the shock and hurt and back into work mode, but he had to. He supposed he could have picked someone from HPD to be his partner, but Kono had been the first one to come to mind. She'd done so well undercover her very first day, she'd be perfect. And they worked well together, in sync. Besides, maybe if he could play house it might ease the pain a little. He doubted it. He hadn't realized how much Catherine had meant. He shook his head, time to forget about her, there was a job to do.

Really. He picked *her*? It shouldn't have had the effect that it had on her, really. He'd asked her to be undercover before..of course never with *him* and definately not in the situation. Today honestly she didn't know why she'd acted like a petulant child, but she did know recently that she was highly uncomfortable about the way she reacted..rather..her body reacted around him. The little inward quiver and throb, she felt 16 and she *hated* it. SHe didn't *want* to be attracted to him, and she hid it well. Who *wouldn't* be attracted to him? Kono shook her head, packing up her things. There was a job to do. And she would do it, no matter what.

For anyone watching, they looked like any other young couple, the wife directing the backing up of the moving van, yelping as she accidently got in the way and lept out, yelling for the tattooed male to stop before he plowed into the garage door, "You're driving is insane!" She yelled, shaking her head. For anyone watching they looked perfectly normal, her carrying in tiny boxes, the man making a big speech about him being the man and carrying all the heavy things, she making quips about how he should just carry in the furniture by himself then. For anyone watching they would see how he pulled her close and tickled her til she shrieked in laughter after he'd come out of the house and picked her up against the truck, his long fingers skimming over her ribs, grinning as she laughed. For anyone watching they were two normal people, young and in love.

For them it was a ruse...each word they said a show, each move they made. Except for the tickling. Steve couldn't help that after the last quip Kono had thrown at him, she was taking the naggy, stressed with moving wife game, it was too cute, and almost realistically aggravating. She'd been a little on edge since they'd pulled out that morning, he was afraid of her performance being wooden and causing too much attention. So he attacked her, he liked to think it was a brotherly thing to do, but feeling her delicate ribs underneath his hands, feeling how very fragile she could be made his soul contract with the desire to protect. He couldn't help grin when she shrieked, pushing him away with giggles, her eyes shining, "Steve, stop please!" She laughed, "No more! Can't breathe!" She gasped. She grinned at him as he released her, his hands still on her hips.

"That's better." He said softly, reaching up to touch her cheek tenderly almost, "You happy is a lot prettier." His tender tone made her heart contract. It's just a show, she told herself, those hazel eyes gentle on her. "I like it when you smile." He said honestly.

Kono pushed away from the truck, "Well, then let's get everything in then, then I'll keep smiling, maybe even cook for you, you big kahuna." She said, venturing to playfully swat him, running into the house with a box.

Danny was like a brother, Chin like an older mentor/brother person, Kono was like a little sister..that's right, McGarrett. Little Sister. Don't go all butterfly over a silly job. He was telling himself. This is just a job, she's your partner, your little sister, part of your work family. "So why were you so growly yesterday?" She asked, bringing him out of his reverie as they sat a couch down,

"I wasn't growly." He frowned as she quirked a brow at him, "Okay well a little, it's fine now."

Kono shrugged, "Whatever you say, boss."  
"Steve."  
"Huh?"

"Don't call me boss while we're on this job...it's too dangerous."

"Got it." Her eyes sparkled, "We could you know, make it some kinky sex thing...if I accidently say it in public." Kono laughed getting the rare view of Steve being speechless, his mouth working like a fish.

"No." he finally said, shaking his head.

"Are..are you blushing?" She grinned, nibbling a finger.

"Just..just keep unpacking, will you?" he said, almost growly.

Kono giggled. This might be really fun.

After everything was put away, Steve sat at the table, spreading out his plans as Kono decided to really whip up some dinner, the kitchen smelled warm, homey and really damn good. Steve could cook, and cook damn well thank you, but there was something about someone doing it for you that made it better. "So What's the plan?" She asked.

Steve looked up, "We'll wait a couple of days, then go to their headquarters and ask around, try to get in with the group." He said, clearing a place as she sat the plates down.

"Wait? YOu?" Her eyes sparkled.  
Steve gave her a look, "You know I can be a very patient man, I don't go in guns blazing every time. Besides, it would look very suspicious for someone to move into the area and then the next day get involved."  
"True. I was teasing you." She said, taking a sip.

"Oh." He said./

"Don't have to be so serious all the time either." She said gently, "You're fun when you're not...I've seen it." She ducked her head, playing with her food a bit, embarresed she'd said that.

There was no answer, just a sigh.

"What's wrong?" She looked up, smiling with pride as she saw him sitting with his eyes closed, the long lashes fanning over his cheeks.

"This..is really good." He said softly. "Really good."

She sat straighter, "Good." They finished their dinner talking about their plans for infiltration and other finer points of the case.

After awhile, her eyes getting heavy Kono sighed, "I guess I'll go to bed." She stopped, thinking, "We..only unloaded one bed." She said softly.  
"I can take the couch." Steve said idly, his eyes on the news.

"Well that's not fair." She said gently. His dark eyes swung to her and there was a bit of a sparkle.  
"I'm a gentleman, Kono, I'll take the couch." He turned back.

"Ok...but don't complain about your back."  
"I never complain." He said, "Good night." He nodded at her as she stood, watching out her out of the corner of his eye as she took the stairs to the bedroom, turning back to the television he realized he hadn't thought of Catherine all day. It was a comforting feeling.

Kono climbed into the big king sized bed alone, sighing as she snuggled into the covers, staring across the expanse and sighing. Half of her had wanted him to cave in and join her...just to fill up the space. She turned the opposite pillow longways and pulled it close to her, something to hold onto. Soon she drifted off, the low drone of the television in the back ground, comforting...not alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Playing House

Disclaimer: See previous Chapter. Kthxbye.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Reviews are love! They feed the muses. *Smile*

In Another Life.

Chapter Two.

The next morning Steve awoke to the shower running, slightly disoriented he lay there a minute before stretching, rolling his neck at the cramped place he'd slept. He stood, stretching his long arms above his head, sighing as his back popped, he ran a hand through his hair and went to the kitchen, setting a pot of coffee to brew, glancing up at the ceiling, he was surprised she was up before him. He glanced at the clock. 0700. He'd slept in, he smirked, fixing to set up breakfast. As he cooked, Kono entered the kitchen, her hair still wet and stringy...but incredibly cute the same. "Well, this is nice." She smiled, her voice still slightly husky from sleep,

Steve smiled, "Like I said, I have a lot of secrets." He flipped a pancake as she leaned up against the counter, her arms crossed.

"So I see. You also sleep very soundly, I've already been to the beach." her eyes sparkled, "Did you know I've never been to this one..." She worried her lip watching him,

"Really?" He quirked a brow, "You should have said something."  
Kono shrugged, "It's just a mile away, besides you were out..and really cute." Her eyes twinkled.

Steve gave her a look, "I'm not cute when I sleep."  
"Yeah. You are." She grinned, pushing away from the counter and setting the bar, pouring fresh squeezed juice, what she didn't say was how she'd stood there for a long while, watching him sleep as the sunrise had touched his face, he'd looked like a little boy, totally relaxed, his pillow cuddled close to his face. She took a breath, "So...we go to work today then." She said, "Mahalo." She thanked him as he set breakfast in front of her, she inhaled, "hmm smells good."  
"It is good." Steve said, confidently, perching beside her on another barstool. "And yes, have to make sure our stories are aligned. How long have we been married?"  
Kono couldn't help snicker, "Typical male question, just saying." She smiled, "A year, anniversary June 7th."

Steve smiled in rebuttal, "And typical female things to remember." He chuckled when she playfully punched his arm. "Kids?"

"Not yet..but working on it." She said around a bite.

"Last name."

"Kennedy."

"How did we meet?" Steve asked, taking a drink, aware that her answer was delayed by watching his throat work, his adam's apple bobbing, the veins strong, "Focus." he teased

Kono narrowed her eyes, "We met two years ago when you came to Hawaii for business...you saw me surfing and couldn't take your eyes off of me."

"That's your version." He quipped.

"Oh? What's yours?" She grinned, sipping her juice, both her hands cupping the glass.

Steve grinned, his eyes following over her, "I came here two years ago, setting up my bike business, when I decided one day to go to the beach where I met a beautiful woman who was surfing, someone crashed her wave and she decked him...I thought to myself, I like her grit. I want to get to know her." He didn't miss the catch of her lip in her teeth at the half truth of their meeting, "So, I chased her all over the island, asking her out till she finally gave in, then she wore a beautiful blue dress and we danced the night away." His voice was soft, "it was love at first sight."  
Kono's heart flipped at the scenario. She cleared her throat at the sincerity of his eyes, "I think I like your version better. It's really..romantic."  
Steve smiled slightly, pulling back and clearing their plates, "I try." He said quietly, his face without emotion. She caught the pain behind the words and watched him, there was so much more to their Fearless Leader then he let on. "Go get ready." he said quietly, "I'll wash up."

"Hello." Kono turned as she was heading to the car, a neighbor waved at her,

"Hi." She smiled, going over.

"You're new here..I saw you and your husband move in yesterday."  
Kono nodded, smiling, "Yeah, just got in."  
The woman smiled, "Well welcome to the neighborhood..is there anything I can help you with?"  
"Actually, yes." Kono said, "I was wondering...where does the Colonial Reform Organization meet?" She tilted her head

The lady's eyes flickered, "Usually they move from home to home to have their meetings...tonight is at this address." She wrote it down for her once Kono had produced pen and slip of paper, "Are you interested in becoming a part of the movement?"  
Kono took note of that, "We're interested in learning more about it, yes." She said, "Are..are you a part?"

The woman stood straighter, "No, but my daughter is...if..if you don't mind, tell me what a meeting's like..I worry about that girl." She looked genuinely worried.

Kono smiled, "I will." She touched the woman's arm, "Thank you, nice to meet you."

Once in the car she called the boys, "Tonight's the first contact." She said, driving towards town for show, "Seven pm, I'm going to scout the area now, see where we can set the van for tapping."  
"Good work, Kono." Steve's voice said, "Don't forget to be inconspicous, especially with the van. Hopefully the equipment we have will reach far enough, and we'll be tapped for this first night. Now, I'm going to go play with some nice bikes." THere was light in his voice.  
"You're enjoying this way to much, babe." Danny's voice chuckled, "You get to play with all the big toys."

"Yeah, kinda not fair there, brah." Kono teased, "I play sweet little housewife."  
"Aww honey, I'll take you surfing tonight." Steve's voice teased.

Chin and Danny smiled, they'd never seen this light, teasing side of their boss, it was...strange..but nice.

"Well, you do have a sense of humor." Danny quipped. There was a grunt,  
"Just..get busy."  
"Now there's the stern SEAL we all know and love." The call ended.

"If you do me I'll do you." Steve quirked a brow and turned slowly at her words as he dressed, Kono stood there, a smirk on her face with two pairs of wires in her hands.

"That..didn't sound right." He said, his voice slightly growly.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She said, walking up to him, her lip tucked between her teeth as she began to wire him up, she smiled at his quirked brow and strange look. "You're such a man." She shook her head, not being able to help admire the planes of his chest, she sighed as her fingers shook slightly as she brushed against the soft hair, she was *not* 16. How many times must she tell herself this.

"Well...last time I checked, I still had a pair, so yeah I am a man." He said, deadpan.

"You know, Danny's right...you've made more jokes and been a lot lighter then you usually are."  
Steve shrugged, "Felt like it." He said, "Are you done?" He sighed with relief as she nodded, her slender, slightly cool fingers were doing a number on him, sending little shivery messages down south, her touch was feathery. *good god* His mind groaned as she whipped off her shirt. "Is that necessary?" He said, his voice coming out in a growl instead of squeek..thank God for small miracles.

Kono quirked a brow, "Um..yeah...besides..bras and bikinis are interchangable...quit being a prude." She stood in front of him, her hands clasped in front of her meekly.

Steve sighed, she was right, but usually she wasn't standing half naked in front of him in a bedroom with his shirt still off. This was highly uncomfortable and he frowned deepily as he wired her, his fingers feeling twice their usual size. Her skin was soft, like satin and it moved against his fingers, warm as he threaded and taped.

Kono swallowed, staring at a point beyond his shoulder, the talk suddenly going silent...this was..um..well..there was a sense of electricity humming in the room as his hands grazed over her upper chest. "there." he said finally, quietly, he turned buttoning up his shirt as she reached for hers. "Thank you." he said.

"Thank you. Chin and Danny will activate them when we get there, right?" She asked.

Steve nodded, still not looking at her, "Yeah." He said quietly.

She swallowed, nodding, "I'll..be downstairs." She made her escape.

They arrived a little early, Steve opening the car door for Kono, his hand on the small of her back as they walked up to the door, he glanced at the black van well hidden a few blocks away. "I'll talk for now." He said, gently, she nodded. She'd been very quiet on the drive over, and he had been grateful, the continous banter was too comfortable...too happy and homey. It was starting to feel real, and he knew as well as anyone...that would never be real. He rang the bell and they waited til a man came to the door,

"May I help you?"  
Steve smiled, nodding, "Hi, my wife and I are new to the neighborhood and our neighbor told us this is where the CRO meets for tonight? We're interested in learning more about the group."  
The man smiled in return nodding, "Well, welcome, please, come in." He stepped back, gesturing them in. There were a few people already gathered, they found a seat, Steve's arm falling comfortably around Kono's shoulders and she leaned close instinctively, her hand on his thigh. They introduced themselves to the group around them and settled in to listen. The meeting consisted of discussing the long reaching arm of Government, the continuous invasion of Big Brother, the price of gas and taxes, nothing really beligerently violent. But then again, they may not feel comfortable getting that comfortable around brand new members.

"So, where are you two from?" Kono was asked afterward as they hung around,

"I'm from here, Maui, actually, grew up there then moved to Honolulu for school." She said, taking a sip of water.

The woman nodded, "And what do you do?"

Shit. They hadn't covered that topic really, "Well, I mainly just stay at home, sometimes help my husband at his business."  
"That's nice..you have children?"

Kono shook her head, "not yet."

The woman smiled, "Well I'm hoping you decide to continue coming to our meetings, you seem just the type we need."  
"Oh really?" Kono said, as Steve joined her, his arm around her waist, he bent to nuzzle her, sending a tsunami of shivers down her spine, "Babe, this is Mrs. Quillan."

"Nice to meet you." He extended a hand.

"You too. I was just telling your wife that you two seem to be a perfect addition to our group, just what we're looking for..I'm sure you have a lot of connections."  
"Some." Steve smiled.

The older woman smiled, nodding, "Well...again..nice to meet you. See you next time then?"  
They agreed and headed to the car. "What do you think she meant?" Kono asked.

Steve shrugged as they headed back, after talking for a minute via phone to the guys, "Not sure. We'll find out. I have a feeling this is going to be slow going." He sighed.

"I don't know." SHe disagreed, "They seemed to be testing us tonight, feeling us out, and then she said the whole thing of "just what we need'...something tells me we'll have more to go on next time." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, glancing at her in the fading light of evening,

"Some of them seem so nice...it feels wrong on a level."  
"I know. Some of them probably are, most are brainwashed by a false hope and an old ideal." He pulled into the drive, "You did good though." he smiled slightly at her.

"Thanks." She said, sliding out of the car, following him inside, removing their own wires and laying them in a safe place, they stood there, a bit awkwardly for a moment,  
"Well it's still early." Steve said, "You want to do something?" He quirked a brow,  
"Like what?"

He shrugged, "It's Friday, might find something interesting movie wise on." He said, walking into the living room. "Nothing girly though."  
"Ew..really you think I like girly movies?" She said, wrinkling her nose, she did..but..didn't really want to admit she was a bad romantic at heart.

Steve gave her a look, his eyes almost boring into her, "I'm not going to answer that, I've seen your right hook."

She smiled, settling on the floor by his feet, "'K well, nothing scary...or you'll have a bedmate. I'm serious Steve." She gave him a level look, "I hate horror."

"Okay." He said gently, patting her head as he flipped through the channels, settling on a shoot 'em up drama. Kono got up to make popcorn then settled back, handing him a bowl-full and a beer. They sat in companionable silence, his eyes glancing down at her every once in awhile, watching how she sipped her drink, delicate in her down moment, her lips playing with the opening as she focused idly, how she picked up her popcorn one fluff at a time, taking her time with it. He smiled inspite of himself and leaned back, completely relaxed, three-fourths through the movie he felt her weight shift and looked down to see her head on his knee, her arm around his leg, he waited a few beats to see if she was really asleep and moved to easily move her to sit beside him, her head nuzzling down on his chest, her arm flung across him, he froze at the feeling, he swallowed, before settling his arm around her back, stroking softly as he turned down the sound a bit. It felt good to have someone to hold..someone as trusting and kick ass as she was..sweet and tender. Steve could get used to this. Which was the terribly sad, disapointing thought. Because nothing this good ever lasted.


	3. Chapter 3: Malama

Disclaimer: Just in case this chapter gets *somehow* seperated from it's family...I don't own nothin! Seriously...I don't even own my house.

A/N: Okay people...This is the big chapter in which afterward you vote. I will say beforehand, all of my stories build on each other, unless I say differently, so there will be a sequel to this and etc...each story is it's own weird canon/au world that fits all together. Anyway. Your choice is does Steve and Kono have an "almost" intimate moment...or do they go all the way (either by accident..eg in the mood of the game...or by complete force of primal desire). You decide. :) Whichever vote wins doesn't effect the end of the story, or subsequent sequels, but I like to give my readers power. So, read, review and vote! :)

And Chin is always so very quiet in my stories...I cannot seem to get his voice down...

In Another Life

Chapter Three.

Monday, after a relaxing weekend for the whole team being as off as they could on this mission, Kono spent the afternoon visiting with their neighbors, the daughter being there visiting her mother, finding out more about their group and what they thought of the candidates for the elections, while they didn't out right state violence, with pressing, she had gotten the daughter to admit they would do whatever it took to stop what they thought was evil.

"Well, thank you for having me, Steve'll be home soon." Kono said, smiling as she returned to their house.

"Anytime, dear, come again." The women waved, still sitting on their porch. Kono looked up, hearing the roar of the bike Steve was driving around, the rumble making her shiver...she'd always had a thing for bikes, she let herself admire him from their porch, leaning against the post, so daring..no helmet, no leathers. He stopped it out front and hopped off,

"Hey babe." He said, bounding up the steps and pulling her close, "I missed you." His hands clasped at the small of her back he leaned his head down and captured her lips with his, she let out a low moan, her hands curling into his white cutoff shirt. No offense to Danny, but Steve was twice the kisser he was and Kono melted against him, then gasped as she felt herself move towards the wall, a knee seperating her legs as he deepend the kiss, his hands stroking her back.

She whimpered, pulling back for breath, her lips rosy and swollen from the passionate kiss, "Not in public." She said, blushing a bit...not completely acting..that kiss had floored her because it just..wow. Was from no where..yet somewhere. Steve smirked, making her heart flutter,

"What...I can't kiss my wife on our own porch." He leaned forward, his hands on either side of her head and kissed her slowly this time, taking his time, tenderly, she moaned as he let his tongue carress her lip, then pulled back realizing what he was doing. He cupped her cheeks, his thumbs stroking them, Kono was in serious danger of cardiac arrest by now, her pupils dark, her lips still parted. She cleared her throat and smirked, taking his hands and leading him saucily inside.

Once inside she ran a hand through her hair, "Well um." She cleared her throat. "I visited Sarah and her mother over there today." She said, trying to focus on work, trying to ignore the heated eyes that followed her into the kitchen, and leaned against the counter, his hands stuffed into his pockets. She'd kissed him back just as passionately, he'd been drowning for a second there..more like a minute really...now he knew why Danny had drooled at her for weeks after their little distraction during the gang case. A man could drown in that body, those lips. She could get a man going just with one small kiss. He cleared his throat before he got terribly uncomfortable and the situation became awkward.

"What'd they have to say?"  
Kono sighed, rifling through the cabinets, getting herself prioritized, "They said they'd stop at nothing to do what they thought was best. Nothing outright."  
Steve sighed, running his hands through his hair, "You know I'm not a patient man."

Kono chuckled, "You said the other day you were."  
"I can be, doesn' tmean I want to be. I'm thinking soon we'll just ask."  
Kono quirked a brow, "I think you're just hot to trot." Then she blushed, realizing her double meaning, espeically when Steve grinned.

"I can't believe you even know that phrase..it's ...just not you." His eyes twinkled.

Kono's nostrils flared, "You want dinner or not."  
"Yes ma'am." He grinned, crossing his arms and pushing away from the counter.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Thankfully, they had decided to meet earlier then usual, "Have I told you how good you are?" Steve said, breaking the silence as they drove.

"Whoa that did not sound right, man." Danny's voice broke in,

"Hey I was not talking to you." Steve frowned at the radio,

"Still...you guys aren't getting to into being married are you?"  
"Danny..shush." Kono scowled, a smile in her voice, "And good at what?" She quirked her brow,

Steve swung his head to look at her, "Undercover work...you're very good at it. You've got a good future at it." He smiled sincerely, rewarded with another pink blush, and a soft thank you as she looked away. Well...what do you know...she was sweet on him. He wasn't too sure what to do with that realization. He was used to women falling at his feet and dropping their pants at the snap of his fingers, whether they were subordinate to him or not. He didn't get the tag Smooth Dog for nothing. But Kono was different...he had her with Chin most of the time for a reason...call it cave man...he wanted the woman safe as possible. She was young, probably looked up to all three of the guys, it was probably nothing more then hero worship...there were a lot of traits of himself he saw in her. Yeah. Hero worship.

'Earth to Steve, we're here." Kono tapped his shoulder as they almost drove past the house.  
"Sorry." He said quietly, stopping the car and getting out, walking around to let her out as usual. "All right, let's go." He took her hand this time, not prepared for the shock of electricity that traveled up his arm. It was the kiss yesterday, man...you've been too long without it...that's all..chill. He squeezed her hand and smiled as they were let in, settling into the meeting, getting more involved this time.

"I have a question." Kono asked, softly, in the middle.

"Yes Mrs Kennedy?"

"Kona, please." She said, smiling, "I'm just wondering...you know we all want this goal, but..how are we going to do anything about what we can't change? Obviously our votes aren't enough." SHe said, frowning.

Steve watched her closely, his fingers carressing her shoulder as his arm was around her, it was an iffy question, but a good one.

The others looked at her, the leader cleared his voice, "Well...there have been reports about us, and this is your second meeting.' He quirked a brow, Steve's fingers stopped carressing and clamped down protectively. "But, we have been talking and we feel you guys are just perfect for us...there have been reports we want to assasinate people." He scoffed, shaking his head, and stood, his face taking on an impassioned look, "We think of it more as a War of Indepence like our forefathers...you're right, our votes are such a minority..."

A shiver went down Kono's spine and she leaned into Steve, these people were nuts. Not just radical. Plain nuts. She swallowed nodding as the leader continued, "We've thought about sending a message..but we have to know if we are all united."  
"Of course." Steve spoke up, "Count us in, we all need a revolution."

SKSKSKSKSKSK

"So at least this time we're getting somewhere." Kono said as they arrived home, undoing their gear and settling in the living room, saying good night to their partners. "Ya know I've forgotten what they look like." She quipped, frowning jokingly, her eyes sparkling.

"Uhhuh." Steve shook his head, taking a beer and settling on the couch, she smiled, joining him on the other end as he turned on the tv, flipping through the channels slowly.

"Hey, you know I haven't seen Catherine for a long time...is she far out on deployment?" Kono asked innocently.

Steve froze, his thumb in mid click, he took a sip of his drink and flipped the channel harder then it deserved for a cartoon. "Catherine's not in my life anymore." He said very quietly.

"Oh.' Kono said in a small voice after a moment, "I'm..sorry."

Steve shrugged stiffly, "Happens."

"When..when did that happen?"  
"The day before we went undercover." He said quietly, not even looking at her.

"Well..what happened?" She pressed carefully, turning towards him, hugging a pillow, her chin resting on it.

Steve was quiet for awhile, settling on the news and turning it down quite a ways. "She wanted more then either of us could give I guess. Wanted stability. My life is so stable after all."

Kono frowned, "What..really? I mean..she should understand better then anyone."  
"You'd think." He tossed back a drink, he wasn't one to talk feelings...and God knows girls talked feelings...he was starting to hate this.

"I'm sorry." She said gently, a small hand resting on his arm.  
"It's okay." He said, "I'll get over it. It's not the first time."  
Kono didn't say anything then, just slid over closer and curled up, laying a head on his shoulder, "Chin, Danny and me...we're not leaving you for no good reason ya know." She said quietly after a few minutes, her hand still on his arm.

"I know." He said quietly, shifting his arm to wrap around her and draw her close, grateful for her comfort even if he wouldn't say it. She was a good woman, with a big sweet heart, he felt better with her soft comfort, her little hand on his chest as she snuggled close. Funny...it was the most real thing they had done on this job...and it was so natural. Maybe..maybe it could be an always thing...but then again. He doubted that.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

"So..they plan to organize an event after the rally." The four of them gathered back at the Palace bullpen, plotting what they would do and sharing what they had. "During the rally there will be too much security, too many people and will cause too much of a statement." Steve briefed.

"And it's not just Daniels either." Kono interjected, "They're planning on taking out more politicians the same day, they've set up an after rally party at the Kellys' beach house..no security. They're calling it a 'Peaceful Show' to the parties they don't like." She rolled her eyes shaking her head, "Have I mentioned this past week in a half how actually very ridiculous this whole thing is? These people are crazy." She shook her head.

"Crazy and deadly." Steve added.

"So..what's our grand plan." Danny asked.

"Well hopefully we can expose them before this happens...before the rally..so that we dont' run the risk of a major shoot out." Steve sighed, "If that doesn't work, then we'll find something to deter the politicians from the party until we can get the others under control."

"When is the rally again?" Danny asked, making mental notes.

"Saturday."

Danny sighed, "Three days from now."

Steve nodded, "Make copies of all of our wires, tapes, everything...we have to be ready to roll at dawn Saturday."

On the drive back to the house..."So..when do we go back home?" Kono asked.

"We can go back Saturday night...they'll be people to take care of the set up house and stuff." He answered.

"I really like that house, it's cute."  
Steve smiled, "You should rent it...someone in the department owns it."

Kono smirked, "It's a long way away from the Palace..although..it is close to the beach." She grinned.

"That it is...hey, you want to go surf and stuff? We've put in a lot of hours, and acting." he sighed, "I'm tired of it."

Kono's heart wrenched and she wondered why, "Tired of playing house with me, Steve?" She covered, her voice teasing.

Steve smirked, "You're a lot more fun to play house with then Mary Ann, I'll tell you that. Some how I was always her butler or something..or kid...now that's embarresing, having to play your little sister's kid." He smiled, watching her, "You've enjoyed this haven't you." They pulled up to the house, fixing to get their beach gear.

"Enjoyed what? Associating with crazies? No." She smirked.

"I meant playing house." he said gently, watching her, his gaze almost gentle.

There was a long pause as she wrestled her board into the back of the car, "What girl doesn't." She hedged. "You're the one that's getting to have all the fun." She avoided his look as she got back into the car.

Steve said nothing more, driving to the beach where they unloaded, he stayed on the beach, happy to watch her with her one true love..the ocean. She was a master of what she did, both as a cop and a surfer, he admired her body and it's agility, just as much as he admired her spirit. He hadn't meant to sound like he didn't like being undercover with her, he did...but for so many reasons it was awkward. He'd never have a home, a wife, so many had made that clear and life had shown him it wasn't possible. Kono came as close as you could get to the type of woman he would want, but his feelings towards her were too conflicted..he didn't know what was Real Steve and Pretend Steve...what was rebuttal to the pain Catherine had dealt out and what was real. The whole boss-subordinate thing didn't bother him..it probably *should*, but it hadn't stopped him before. Not that he wanted to have a wild roll in the hay with his partner...well he did...but...he wanted more from the next woman he gave his heart to, and he wasn't giving his heart to anyone again until he knew that she could give him everything he needed, the reassurance he needed and he felt that his life was safe enough for her...and the reassurance that she could handle it. He smiled slightly as she came back up the beach, grinning. She waved at him before returning to paddle in the water, she paused a moment and bent down, picking up a starfish, carressing it softly, sand on her knees and hands, the sunlight playing with her dark hair, her face soft as she admired nature. It was nice to pretend...to play house. Part of him wished it would never end. 


	4. Chapter 4: Kapu

Disclaimer: Don't own a drop. not a little drop.

A/N: Thank you for your votes! Between and there were quite a few...a tie even for a few minutes *smile*. I will not reveal the winning vote, you just have to read the chapter. ^_^ Btw. Kapu is Hawaiian for Forbidden. ^_^ Warnings: Kono drops several F-bombs. Also I upped the rating just in case T doesn't cut it for..um..this.

In Another Life

Chapter Four

The door slammed in his face, he raised a hand, his lips pursed together before he wrenched it open, glancing towards the neighbor's yard, the older woman sitting on the porch watching. He growled, throwing open the door and following the angry woman inside. "Okay that was believable." He stated

"Believable? Maybe I was really mad, ya think of that!" She yelled from upstairs, the bedroom door slamming.

Steve furrowed his brow, not really sure *why* the comment he'd made would make her mad..and for *real*. He followed her, hurrying up the stairs, "Kono, look, I didn't mean it...I mean..for real." He opened the door cautiously, averting his eyes as he caught her whipping off her jeans and grabbing stretchy shorts.

"Doesn't matter if you *really* meant it...even if this whole fucking charade was real, that excuse wouldn't hold water." She pushed past him into the bathroom, wrenching a brush through her hair.

"I don't understand why it made you mad, I really don't." His voice raised a little.

Kono turned, her hands in her hair as she whipped it into a pony tail, "Maybe it's because *I* Have done *most* of the damned recon work in this!" She said, "All the visiting, the spying, the talking, the gathering, the playing while *you* have been playing...it's like a fucking vacation for you!" She waved her hand at him, walking briskly over to the closet and whipping it open, grabbing a tank from the hanger, the poor metal wire flipping off the rod, Steve ducked before it could hit him.

"Watch it."

"Just be glad it's not a taser, cause that's really damned tempting right now." She snapped, tossing her shirt in the corner while she changed into the tank.

"Just because I said you're a nice little housewife?"  
"YES!" She yelled, "Seriously! Any woman would smack your face...and I should!" She countered, her nostrils flared. "I suppose I should just put on a belly now and go around barefoot in the kitchen, you're such a *fucking* cave man!" She pushed at him, stomping towards the door, he grabbed her wrist, his nostrils flared as he looked at her, she was incredibly hot right now, her inhibitions had flown out the window in her anger as her clothes had flown around the room, not caring that he was in the same airspace. The electricity was taut between them..had been the whole time..it was a sticky situation. "Let me go." She hissed.

"Caveman?" He quirked his brow, his voice was low, that kind of low that makes heat pool in your belly, "You think I'm a caveman?" He quirked an eyebrow and she swallowed, in an instant she was against the wall, his lips crashing down on hers with a week and a half full of pent up sexual frustration, their lips warred, crashing against each other in a fierce battle, tongues warring for dominance, curling around each other and pulling, her fingernails dug into his biceps as his hands found the smooth skin of her belly, stroking roughly, he pulled her away from the wall, his eyes burning into hers. She was fast forgetting why she had been mad as she was tossed rather roughly onto the bed, bouncing slightly before he was over her, supporting his weight with one arm, the other seeking as he kissed her again, down her cheek to her neck, nipping lightly, then harder, she cried out, arching to the sensation as he slid his free hand under her shirt, up her side slowly carressing the skin. He paused a moment from his tidal wave of kisses and nips to pull the tank off and toss it towards the head board before returning to her lips.

Kono arched toward him, her delicate fingers skimming under his shirt, then in frustration at the clothing restrictions she growled, ripping the tank from the bottom up, her lips parting as his skin quivered at her touch. Her fingernails dug into his chest as he drug his teeth over the soft skin of her chest, the soft cotton of her sporty bra ripping to expose her skin to him, she cried out as his lips found her breast, her fingers tangling in his hair as his hand began to stroke her inner legs, sliding up her belly to grasp her other breast in a rough hold, squeezing and massaging, she writhed, her thoughts mindless. She thought she heard the faint ring of a phone but she ignored it as he murmered her name, kissing down her belly, alternating with soft nips, his teeth and lips teasing her just above the top of her shorts, then they were gone, sliding down her legs in one fast movement, she gasped as she felt his weight on top of her, her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively as they rolled, her on top now, nothing between them but the itty bitty boyshorts and his obviously painfully tight jeans.

"We shouldn't." She said, her hands sliding up his chest as his hands rested on her slim hips, gazing at her with an intense heated look that flooded her core with wet heat. All thought escaped once more as he grasped her breasts, she arched back, falling forward as she gasped, grinding against him easily, she wimpered, biting her lip, gripping his forearms...it wouldn't take much this way...she couldn't imagine how fast it would take with them bare...him deepily inside of her. She gasped as he flipped them again, pinning her arms above her, kissing her deepily,

"No..we shouldn't." He said huskily. His eyes fluttered closed as she reached for his jeans, her fingers shaking as she undid the button and zipper. There was that *damn* phone again.

"Toss it." She gasped, his fingers had found her and were driving her to distraction as his eyes locked on hers, she mewled as the hand moved to reach for the phone to do as she told.  
"I can't..It's Danny." He groaned, rolling away from her and taking a breath, answering. "What!" He snapped at his partner, running a hand through his hair.  
"It's the third time I've called you in ten minutes..what's wrong with you?"  
Just about to fuck Kono is all. Steve thought, "Nothing." He said, rubbing his face, "I didn't hear my phone." Well that was definately the truth. All he'd heard was the buzz of lust in his head.

There was quietness on the other end, "You sound worked up." Danny's voice sounded mirthful.  
"What'd you want." Steve sighed, standing, Kono was moving to gather her tossed clothing and slip them back on...the moment completely ruined. There was a small relief to that to the logical side of their minds..to their bodies it was one more missed opportunity.

"Is there something I should or shouldn't tell Chin maybe?"

"Danno." Steve growled.

"Whoa..sorry." The blonde chuckled, "You suck at hiding stuff, babe..just saying. Just wanted to let you know I've got good back up lined up for Saturday." He went on to fill him in on more details, Steve tried to focus, watching Kono leave the room, his body still yelling at him for answering the damned phone, he shifted, "Okay..thanks."  
"You bet..have fun." Danny chuckled, then laughed when Steve hung up on him.

"I'm going for a surf." Kono said as he came down, not even looking at him as she left.

Steve sighed, shit..now he'd probably ruined everything. He sighed, "Be careful." he said softly, it was almost dark. He looked at the computer..he wasn't a horny teenager...he didn't need that outlet..he growled, grabbing the keys and leaving, going for a very long hard run.

She just paddled after the last wave, far out...just her and the ocean. Not a lot of people around this close to dark, in fact she should really head back to shore. She still was wrapping her head around what had happened, Steve was her boss, had hand picked her...she shouldn't be *feeling* this..shouldn't be *wanting* what she wanted. Earlier it had been anger..if they'd been in their right minds neither of them would have done that. She sighed, laying back on her surfboard, staring up at the sky, slowly pulling herself back towards shore. She hoped what they had wasn't ruined..she really liked him..considered him a friend..as well as a boss. But damn...whoever got to be with him was a damn lucky woman. She really was upset at Catherine for throwing him away...something held him back from settling down. She could tell he wanted to...she heard her name from a far off, raising she saw Steve on the shore.

"Kono...hurry up..we need to go. Something's going down tonight."

She ran to him, "What? It's only Thursday...what's happening."  
"I"m not sure, I just got a call from Josiah...they're planning something tonight..we have to go." He took her arm as they ran back towards his truck. Undercover missions never go as planned...ever.

EndNote: Sorry it's so short! I needed at least one cliffie *wink*


	5. Chapter 5: In Another Life

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Nothin. Especially. H. 5.0. K?

A/N: Who liked the little mini-me driving Kono displayed on Monday night? I was happy they finally threw us some chicken bones with this episode. And this will be the final chapter. Thank you so much for reading. There will be a sequel to this soon, obviously their feelings aren't completely explored or admitted..and we just can't have that can we. *smile*

In Another Life

Chapter Five

"What did they say?" Kono gripped the side of the door as they drove, and she thought she drove badly.

"Just said we needed to be there if we wanted to be a part and they were having something go down tonight." Steve sighed, "You ready?"  
She nodded, "Yeah if we get there in one piece." She said quietly, offering him a iffy smile.

Steve smiled sheepishly, turning back to the road and whipping in the driveway.

"Glad you could make it." Josiah smiled opening the door to them, "Please come in. The others are on their way to discuss our plans." They had a bad feeling as they looked around, seeing just a few of the group's members. An even worse feeling when the lock slid shut behind them.

SKSKSKSKSK

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Danny stated as they tailed their partners. "Not at all."

"You think their cover's blown?" Chin asked, casting him a look.

"I don't know..I just don't have a good feeling." He looked at the GPS locator blinking happily showing them that the two had stopped and were in the house, back up teams were set up around the neighborhood for fast action when necessary.

After a few moments of awkward silence Josiah tilted his head, "So who are you working for?"

"What?" Kono spoke up, gasping slightly as Steve tightened his grip on her hand, cautioning her. Something was up.

"We're not working for anyone." Steve said, "Like we told you, just interested in what you're doing."

"It just seems...strange...that you would so recently move to the area and jump into our group so fast." Josiah raised his eyebrows, "Not..not that we aren't grateful of course...just...suspicious." He smiled tightly, "You understand."  
"Of course." Steve gave them a understanding smile, letting up a bit on Kono's hand.

"Good. We were concerned you may be infiltrating us, you know."  
"Of course. So what's our plan?"

"You know it's funny." Continued Josiah, as if he didn't hear Steve, "I couldn't find much on you...or your wife." He watched them, "You don't think that we dont' do our homework, McGarrett?" He tilted his head.

Damn. Why couldn't one undercover mission go as planned..why? Why did every single one this side of the Military go bad? Steve sighed. "Kennedy you mean." He tried.

"Oh..no, no I mean McGarrett. See I didn't find *any* history of any Steven Kennedy...well besides some on the mainland..and one here that died in 1982. But see, I have sources. We're not just some mansy pansy little activist group who makes threats and tries to carry them out, we're the real deal. We're a real army. You see, I circulated your pictures...did *my* homework..which really you should have done." He nodded to two men, "And please, cooperate with *my* partners..."

The pair stood silently as they were ridded of their hidden weapons.

"Now..were you stupid enough to wear wires this time?" He directed the question to Kono. She shook her head. "Good. Good. So you all and your little party are in the Governor's back pocket." Josiah continued, "I find that very very...interesting." His face was hard, "That makes you our enemy."

They didn't say anything, just waited, plotting, Steve glanced at Kono who just kept looking on bravely.

"So there was really nothing happening tonight." She said.

Josiah turned to her, "OH there is...just..not with our final targets. See..we have to take care of you and your boss here. Kinky much?" He smirked.

SKSKSKSK

"Damn!" Danny swore as they watched and listened, "They've taken their guns too...we're gonna have to play this one good." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Just wait and see what happens."

"There's six to two, Chin." Danny said, "And Steve and Kono are now unarmed, or did you just not see that."  
The older man gave him a level look, "Wait, brah." he said gently. He wanted nothing more then to go in guns blazing himself, that was his cousin in there and his boss...who he looked at as a brother...feeling the need to somehow support him in his father's stead.

"See I just can't seem to figure out what to do first...should we just...do it." He waved at a gun on the counter, "Or should we do a little torture..seeing as you *are* spies." He walked up to Steve, two others moving close. "How much does your team mean to you, *Commander* he sneered."

"A lot." He said, "They're family." His nostrils were flared,

"So..Are you saying you'll offer yourself first?" He raised his eyebrows, a gun cocked, pressed firmly to Steve's temple.

"No!" Kono cried out, instantly pulled back and restrained by one of the men.

"Kono...it's okay." Steve said.

"Ah...don't want to see him go, little lady? Too much fun playing house with your boss?"  
A darkness descended on Kono's face and Steve mentally chuckled, if two men weren't holding her back she'd have laid out Josiah, "Not playing house, doing my job, protecting the innocent." She snapped, wrenching against her captors.

"Innocents..really." Josiah gave her an incrediously look, the gun still pressed against Steve's head. "People that do not have your homeland's best interest at heart, little lady, will raise taxes and take away jobs from *your* people...See if your big Kahuna here hadn't been born here like the rest of us he'd just be another useless haole and I'd have already commanded my man to put him out of his miserable white existance."

"Just because we protect people doesn't mean we agree with them." She said gently, "Please, I won't rush you again, let me go."

"You can stop the soft innocent sweet act now, Kono." Josiah said, "We know who you two are, and we know we can't trust you. Tie her up." He motioned to a chair where they wrenched her over.

"I"m sorry, Kono." Steve said quietly, "Really sweetheart."

Kono swallowed, her heart jumping at the pet name..there was no reason to keep playing now, his eyes were intent on hers. "For what?"

"For all of this, for putting you in danger again. For earlier."

Kono was now acutely confused, why was he doing this? She nodded, "It's okay, boss, really. I forgive ya." She smiled. He wouldn't really let these men kill him would he? Danny and Chin were outside..and HPD...right? They'd save them...

"Okay..that was so *very* touching." Josiah rolled his eyes, waving his gun as he spoke, "Can we cut the crap now? How many of them are there of you?"  
"What? In my team?" Steve quirked a brow.

"Yeah. How many of you little spies are we talking about."  
"Just her and I."

"You lying? Cause..if you are...I'll just do away with the lady first...seeing as you seem to care so much for her..maybe you should watch her die instead. Unless you just decide to tell me exactly what you all were planning...and it really seems ridiculous for *two* people to be in a task force." He chuckled dismally.

"There's just us two on this mission." He said quietly.

It was then that the ends clicked in Kono's head. His apologize was a hint...he wanted her to be a distraction, put herself out there, he apoligized ahead of time for putting her in danger she gladly took. She began working on her ties, which weren't very strong at all, finally she had them slipped loose enough. "Are you gonna kill me or him?" She asked softly, her eyes big and tearful. She hadn't had to *make* herself cry in ages.

Josiah turned towards her, the men still securely holding Steve. "Oh..both of you..but one of you before the other...I think your boss will talk more if you die first."  
Kono swallowed, looking terrified, she locked eyes with Steve, "I would like to say goodbye to him first. He means a lot to me." She said, entirely honestly. "And I'd rather him not be held back, I promise no funny stuff." She said.

Josiah sighed, "Okay...I'm not heartless I suppose." he sneered, "Let him walk to her. Say goodbye quickly." He said, waving his gun.

Kono smiled as they let Steve move towards her, she glanced quickly at the window, it was close, big enough for her to bust through, what were a few cuts to your life eh? She swallowed, "I'm sorry Steve, if I was a better cop..you know." SHe shrugged.

"I said it was okay." He soothed, leaning down, brushing his lips against hers,

"Okay." She kissed him, for real. The most tender so far of their real kisses, she sighed. "Goodbye boss, it was great working with you." She said softly.

"You too, Kono." He said. And then it all happened so very quickly, she rolled to the right, slipping her hands from the ties and roll running to the window breaking through as a hail of gunfire sounded around her.

SKSKSKSKSK

"Gun!" Danny yelled, "Go now!" He called to the back up teams, grabbing their weapons they lept from the van, grabbing an extra and tossing it to Kono, "You okay kid?" He asked, she nodded.

"Steve's in there...no weapon." She said, small cuts around her upper arms and face from the flying window shards, but thankfully not much more.

They set up a boundary, several officers poised at windows and doors as they looked in.

"Find him!" Josiah was heard yelling, "No way he could have hidden that fast."

Danny smirked..super SEAL..you have nooo idea, dick. He thought towards the crazy eyed man.

" I know I hit him." Another man said, Danny peeked, there were two men on the floor, bleeding heavily, not moving. Dead. "It happened so fast, Josiah...he made those guys shoot each other."

"Shut up and find him!" He hissed, his gun trained, he turned a corner and gasped as his wrist was gripped by a bloody hand, turning the gun upward, firing into the ceiling as he was brought down,

Danny gave the signal and the teams rushed the house as Steve wrassled the leader, keeping the gun out of reach of them both, finally the other man cried out as his wrist broke under the pressure and he dropped the gun, Steve tossed him to the ground, wrenching his hands behind him, "Drop your weapons, now!" He heard his partner call, "Drop 'em." Guns clattered to the floor as the goons held up there hands. They'd lost two of their men already, weren't willing to risk their lives. "Turn around..that's it, hands up come on little Rambos. You got that one Steven? You can handle him? You're kinda bleeding there."  
"I got 'im." He panted, wrenching him to his feet, turning him over to a waiting Chin who simply pulled him out of the house.

"Steve!" Kono called, holstering her gun and running to him, looking down at the two dead men, he pulled her to his side. "You're okay." She said

"Of course I'm okay." He grinned a bloody smile.

"He's always okay, kid." Danny quipped, the officers hauling off the others.

Kono smiled, "What'd you do?"  
"I'll tell you all about it later." Steve said, wincing a bit.

"You're hit." She said, touching his shoulder.

"It's okay." He waved at her, "We'll get it patched up."

SKSKSKSKSKSK

After a trip to the hospital to get "patched up", Kono waited in the waiting room, standing and smiling slightly at Steve as he came out, "Loosin' the sling.' he growled, "You know how many times I've been shot in my life?" He frowned deepily.  
"Sorry, boss."  
"Steve. Remember?" He quirked a brow,

"Well..that was undercover." She said, looking down, "That's over now."

Steve smiled, "When it's just us...I like hearing you say my name." They both felt a schoolkid sheepishness come over them and they looked down.

"Okay." She sighed, "Well I guess we should go pack up our stuff and head home. You know I think I may keep that place in mind. My apartment's a fish tank." She smirked, laughing when Steve ditched the sling as soon as they settled into the car.

"You should." He smiled. They drove in silence back to the neighborhood. "You did good, Kono..really. Especially the thing in the end."  
"What..reading your mind?" She smiled.

"We make a good team." Steve shrugged, simply.

"We do." She nodded, her voice softly.

"If I didn't have Danno." He said quietly, thinking about his next words, "I'd be honored to know you had my back." He said, giving her a sincere look.

Kono smiled broadly. That meant a lot. A big lot. If he didn't have Danny...he'd want her as his partner. It kept her warm as they pulled into "their" driveway.

"I'll take my bike back." He said,

"Your bike huh." She said with a smile in her voice.

"I bought it." he beamed. He followed her into the house and they packed silently. It wasn't that it was awkward..but it was almost sad. They had become closer friends here, almost ruining it between the sheets. But then again, in the back of their minds they wondered if that really would have ruined it...of course it would! They worked together! It would make it awkward between everyone...Chin would be angry with Steve and Danny wouldn't be able to help but tease them..that was just him. Like an annoying little brother. Kono chuckled.  
"What?" Steve smiled as he zipped his last bag.

"Just thinking of how Danny can be like an annoying little brother."  
Steve laughed, his head tilted back, and laughed hard. "I've never thought of it that way." he grinned, "But it's true." He sighed, "Okay, see you back at the palace." he smiled, heading downstairs.

Kono sighed, loading her things into the car by herself and giving the house a long look.

"Kona! Kona honey!" It was their neighbor, she smiled, walking over to the older woman,

"Hey Hanna." She said, "Are you doing okay?" Her daugher had been arrested hourse before for heaven's sake.

Hanna nodded, "I'm doing ok..." She gave her sympathetic smile, "I didn't know how bad it was for Sarah. You and your partner did a good job...you were so believable." She smiled, "You would make a good couple."  
Kono smiled sadly, "Well, we work together. But Steve's a good friend."

Hanna smiled softly, patting Kono's hand, "You care about him, honey...and he cares about you. These things are sticky, but I'll tell you...if it's meant to be, circumstances don't mean anything, nothing will stop you from being with the one you're meant to be with." She said, grasping Kono's hand, "Sometimes it takes us pretending to realize how much we want something for real."  
Kono thought about that for a moment, looking back at the little house. "Thanks Hanna. Take care, okay?"  
"You too honey. Grab that man!" She waved a finger at her, before returning to her own house. Kono smiled, walking slowly back to the car, looking up at the house...it had been another life...a week and a half of something she wanted down deep inside..that little happy home that she'd known as a child. A job, another mission complete. But something was very different this time. A large ball of discontentment settled in her heart, she'd seen a side of Steve very few people saw...she doubted even Danny saw it and they worked side by side every day. There was talk of course about those two, but no...he wouldn't snark that way about him if Steve showed him the side he'd shown her. She sighed, driving away, turning up the radio...In another life...she'd have been his girl.

_"In another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world. In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away...All this money can't buy me a time machine, no, can't replace you with a million rings. No, shoulda told you what you meant to me...cause now I pay the price. In another life...I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world...In another life...I would make you stay. So I don't have to say you were the one that got away...the one that got away...In another Life."_

_Song by Katy Perry_


End file.
